


The Hurt I Have and The Comfort You Give

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Dragon Age Keep [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Comforting Fenris, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Hawke, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is in intense emotional pain. Everyone knows the one to cure that pain should be the broody elf he started a relationship with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hurt I Have and The Comfort You Give

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Dragon Age. I ended up becoming way too attached to Fenris and the moment they had in the bedroom after Leandra died killed me. Also, I am convinced they had sex when the scene faded to black and you cannot tell me otherwise.

The pain is unlike any other he has experienced. And Hawke has been known for being able to deal with a great amount of pain. But this is something his companions are sure is the one thing that might break their friend. Fenris, Anders, and Aveline were with Hawke when it happened. The others had learned about it later after the group arrived back in Kirkwall. They were sure Hawke or his uncle would tell his sister in a letter to the circle at some point.

They all talk a bit at the Hanged Man, with the exception of Hawke who is most likely at his estate. Aveline makes a point to say that she knows what he’s going through, having lost her dear husband all those years ago. Anders isn’t sure if having to get rid of his cat qualifies but Isabela makes it very clear that it definitely doesn’t. Merrill just sits unmoving in her seat, her usually talkative nature replaced with quiet sadness. Fenris wonders if Hawke will look the same when he sees him again.

Varric is trying to make the air around them more bearable with half-hearted jokes, purposefully avoiding the situation that happened that very day. A few of them try to cheer up but for others, the thought of smiling while Hawke is in pain makes them grieve more. Fenris especially who shoots a glare at Varric for attempting to be humorous.

A few more drinks and all that remain at the table are Fenris, Varric, and Isabela. Merrill was too sad to stay any longer and Aveline had work to do. Anders couldn’t take anymore of Varric’s attempts at making them smile. Fenris finished off what little remained in his cup and excused himself to go see if there was anything that could be done for Hawke. They all made a silent agreement that the one to go check on their friend would be the one closest to him.

Fenris doesn’t bother knocking as he enters the estate, Bodahn seeming to have expected the elf who pointed him towards Hawke’s bedroom after taking the warrior’s sword. Fenris can tell that from Bodahn’s expression, Hawke is in the worst state he’s ever been in. When Fenris walks through the door, his initial assumption is wrong. He looks worse than Merrill did, his strong body hunched over and looking more vulnerable than ever.

Fenris notices Hawke’s hair, his normal kept braid loose and hanging low on his head. He must have been running his hands through his hair earlier, a sign of frustration Fenris is familiar with. A few more steps and Hawke is aware of the other presence in his room, staring at the elf with sad, glazed over eyes. Fenris can see the unshed tears begging to be set free but he knows Hawke has too much pride to let himself cry.

“I don’t know what to say, but I am here.” Fenris mentally kicks himself knowing that’s the best he can give to Hawke but he isn’t met with anger. Instead, a sad, broken voice reaches Fenris’ ears. “Just say something. Anything.” Fenris is not prepared for those words and his thoughts scramble to think of something that might comfort the warrior.

“They say death is only a journey. Does that help?” Another mental kick at how pathetic he feels for having to ask. But Hawke isn’t putting him down and instead encourages the subject. “I suppose they say you go back to the Maker when you die.” Fenris sits next to Hawke, shoulders bumping when the bed sinks at the added weight. Fenris nods as he stares at Hawke.

“I’ve heard that, too.” He pauses as he frowns at their conversation before speaking again. “To be honest, I don’t think there is much point in filling these moments with empty talk.” A nod as a silent agreement from Hawke but he still continues despite what Fenris said. “So what should we be doing instead?” Fenris isn’t sure himself but he only hopes what he is about to do will comfort Hawke rather than anger him.

The elf leans closer to Hawke, lips brushing gently against the other’s until Hawke presses harder against the smaller body. Fenris can feel the stubble on Hawke’s chin as the kiss deepens but the pace is still slow. They spend a few moments doing nothing but kiss as hands either rest upon their thighs or run up their arms. Hawke is the first to take the initiative and pushes his lover onto his back. Fenris doesn’t object, knowing that this is what Hawke needs.

Armor is slowly stripped as well as clothes and they’re both soon embracing each other with no obstacles. Hawke traces the lyrium lines with his tongue, careful not to press too hard in fear that he’ll hurt Fenris. The elf is happy knowing that Hawke doesn’t try or want to hurt him and he feels the love he has for this man grow with each second.

When Hawke reaches Fenris’ waist, he stops to look up at his lover. “Do you want to keep going?” Fenris smiles at the question, loving how Hawke still asks even as he grieves. The smaller warrior doesn’t answer and instead sits up to undo Hawke’s single braid. The soft red hair falls over Hawke’s shoulders and Fenris gently runs his fingers through the strands as he kisses Hawke once again.

“This night is about you, Hawke. I’m fine to keep going so long as you are.” The man nods, kissing the elf then slowly pushing him back so he’s lying down again. A sudden touch has Fenris gasping and clawing at the bedsheets as Hawke envelops him with his mouth. He runs his tongue against the skin of the elf’s dick, sucking softly on different parts before the appendage disappears once more into his mouth. A burn starts building in the pit of Fenris’ gut and he taps Hawke on his head to warn him.

Hawke pulls away after kissing the inside of the elf’s thigh and grabs a small container of oil sitting on the small table by his bed. Scooping some of the oil onto his fingers, Hawke sets it beside him then grabs Fenris’ thigh so he can keep the smaller warrior from moving too much. Fenris twitches when the oil slicked finger makes contact with his skin, rubbing circles on his hole.

He breathes in sharply when that same finger enters him, slowly moving deeper in with slow thrusts. Once the finger is fully inside the elf, Hawke carefully wiggles it around so he can stretch the ring of muscles currently clamping down harshly with excitement and nervousness. Once he feels Fenris has loosened enough, Hawke adds a second finger which gains him a small moan of his name.

Though he hates the sound of his voice during sex, Fenris knows Hawke loves it so he doesn’t try to hold back as much as he did the first time. Despite an elf and two dwarves currently downstairs. Fenris squeaks when a third finger is added and the noise makes him want to run back towards the mansion he calls home. But looking at the smile Hawke is giving him stomps any ideas he has of stopping their intimate moment.

He can feel the fingers moving slowly inside him, loosening his muscles so it’ll be easier for Hawke. Quick gasps and moans are all that leave the elf’s mouth until the fingers are finally retracted. An unsatisfied whine has Hawke grinning as he pours oil onto his hand to spread over his erection. The container is then forgotten for the rest of the night as Hawke softly tosses it behind him onto the bed. He positions himself between Fenris’ legs before looking down at his companion.

“Are you sure you want to keep going?” Fenris quickly nods, desperate to have the man inside him. Hawke breathes deeply before pushing his hips forward. Slowly but surely, Hawke enters the elf below him until his hips are flush against Fenris’. Moans escape from the smaller male’s throat as he wraps his legs around Hawke’s waist and grips the sheets. The thrusts begin long and slow so as to not hurt the body below Hawke’s. They had only done this once before and that had been a while ago. And it had begun purely on emotion and instinct.

Hawke wanted to make sure this time was different. He wanted to make sure this moment was more meaningful to the elf even if it was supposed to be to cheer up the warrior. Who said they both couldn’t find pleasure in each other during comfort sex? Hawke didn’t want it to be one-sided and he made sure of that. Once the man knew that Fenris was in no pain, a sharp and sudden thrust was made and met with a jolt of pleasure.

“Hawke!” Fenris wanted to berate the man for the sudden movement but words failed him and the only thing he could manage was a drawn out moan of his lover’s name. Hawke smiled down at the elf and the pace he had settled on sped up, if only a little. Moans and whimpers became louder. The grip on the sheets became tighter. Fenris’ thoughts were completely stopped and all he cared about was the pleasure and the man giving it to him.

Hawke decided a change was needed. He grabbed Fenris’ legs and moved them to his shoulders. His hands went on either side of the elf and his movements quickened again. The new angle had Fenris arching his back as pleasure hit him in waves. His hands moved from the sheets to Hawke’s arms and blunt nails scratched the skin. Hawke didn’t care, too focused on pleasuring both him and his partner.

The tightening in his abdomen and the burn that accompanied it told Fenris he would not be able to keep going after a few moments. From the sudden increase in pace, he knew Hawke wouldn’t either. When the burn grew even more, Fenris reached up with one hand. He seized Hawke by the hair and forced him forward so their lips met before he climaxed. The kiss was uncoordinated and sloppy but neither cared.

Hawke was now letting out low grunts, Fenris aware from their first time that it meant Hawke would come soon. The moment their lips separated, he looked straight at Hawke with lust-glazed eyes as he muttered his name. “Julius.” Hawke gave in and released within the smaller body. Exhausted, he slouched over Fenris whose tattoos were softly glowing from Hawke being on top of him. The elf didn’t care as he felt a soft buzz instead of flaring pain.

Slowly, Hawke pulled out and let himself fall next to Fenris. He stared at the other warrior’s features with a small grin tugging his lips. Fenris must have felt his stare since he turned to look at Hawke with a questioning gaze. “What?”

“That’s the first time you called me by my first name.” Fenris frowned and panic began to set in.

“Was I not supposed to? I’m sorry if it made you upset.” Hawke chuckled.

“Its fine, Fenris. I actually like hearing you call my name.” Genuine surprise flashed over the elf’s face.

“Ah. I see. In that case I will make a mental note to say it next time.” Now it was Hawke’s turned to look surprised even though he was still smiling.

“There’s going to be a next time? Don’t tell me you actually plan on staying with me after this.” Fenris stared at Hawke for a moment before a low chuckle could be heard. “I guess I deserve that.” Hawke shrugged one shoulder then pulled the smaller body closer to his before throwing the covers over their bodies. A soft thump told him the oil was now on the floor but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. “I’ll clean up in the morning. Or are you planning on bailing on me before I wake up?”

“No. I don’t plan on leaving again.”

“Good. Because I don’t plan on letting you out of my grasp any time soon.” Fenris smiled and placed his head under Hawke’s chin, slowly falling unconscious until a voice jolted him out of full slumber. “Fenris?”

“Mm?”

“Thanks. For coming. It means a lot to me that you’re here right now.”

“I should be thanking you. You didn’t turn me away after what I had done.”

“And never get to see that handsome face again? What a crime that would be.” They both chuckled then gave into the temptation of sleep pulling at their tired minds. Later, Hawke would wake up, remembering that his mother was now gone. Taken by a mad man who had only wanted to bring his wife back from the Maker. But a body snuggling close to his would also give him the comfort he needs to realize he has the strength to keep fighting.


End file.
